


First of Many

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 500 Followers [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has first date jitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katemiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/gifts).



> As always, nothing belongs to me. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Requested by katemill99 on tumblr

John Watson was usually very good with women. He had no issues going up to her, making small talk, before slipping her his number and waiting for her to call. But with the pretty blonde receptionist from the clinic that all changed. Which was why a month after first talking at work, John was no waiting for Mary Morstan in a small café on the opposite side of London from his past. The past was the past but the streets of London held a different meaning now. How could they not? There were places he avoided at all costs, Baker Street and Bart’s at the top of his list, but since he had moved out of Baker Street and begun work at the clinic, getting through the day was easier.

Perhaps it was because it was his first time back on the dating scene since Sherlock had died or that there was something about Mary that both attracted him to her and also kept him on his toes, but he felt nervous. His moved his cup around the table, turning it so the handle was facing one way, then the other. His hands clenched and unclenched in his lap, his foot tapping the lino.

John jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his back and heard his name called. He looked up and grinned. “Mary,” he breathed in relief, standing up as she moved to sit down across from him. He pulled his seat in as he sat back down. “You look well,” he commented, fingers fidgeting with the napkin.

“Yes, I am,” she replied, her face twitching slightly with her restraint from laughing.

John smiled and felt the tension in his shoulders lessen. “Sh-shall we order something?” he coughed, clearing his throat. He handed the small menu to Mary before pulling one toward himself. There were many things John wanted to say, felt he needed to explain. He knew people knew about him, still caught whispers even a year later, but Mary had never said a word about it to him.

“John, I know what you’re thinking and there’s no need. I know what happened to you, everyone does, and while that has shaped you into the man you are today, I don’t need to know details. Your past is your past. You don’t have to explain anything to me,” Mary said suddenly, resting her hand on his balled-up right. He hadn’t even realized he had clenched it again, but he relaxed it under her touch. He looked at her and nodded.

“So, start from the beginning, tell me about yourself,” she asked, resuming to look at the menu for something to order.

John stared at her for a moment. He worked with this woman just about every single day and he had never told her a thing about what happened. But then, he didn’t need to, nor did she seem to mind. Settling on his lunch, he set the menu to the side before beginning to tell about himself.


End file.
